Lucas Perenolde
King Lucas Perenolde, or King Lucas Perenolde, the King Who Paid, was the last King of Alterac apart of the Relative Dynasty, those descended from King Peter the Unlikely. His reign was a chaotic one, which eventually ended in him being ousted and then executed. History Childhood The only child of King Aaron Perenolde, Prince Lucas spent his childhood accompanying his parents on various vacations and holidays. King Lucas was well-behaved enough as a younger child and he received much attention from his father, rare for a prince. However, in his teen years he realized his fathers incompetency and grew frustrated with him. Prince Lucas saw to it he became skilled in warfare and economics, knowing that his reign would be a difficult one. However, he seemed to have started too late as his father perished when Lucas was merely twenty-two, hardly giving Lucas sufficient time to be truly skilled in such fields. Reign King Lucas Perenolde was coronated in the 217 K.A, inheriting with the crown, the immense debt that had been accumulated since the end of the First Alterac-Stromic War by his grandfather, King Victor Perenolde I. Towards the end of his predecessor's reign, the various parties the Crown was indebted to began to demand payment. This was ignored and left for King Lucas to address. King Lucas exhausted what funds he could gather and through promises and diplomacy, he was able to fend off the initial notices for a time. However, as the people of Alterac grew further destitute due to the weak economy and the creditors demanded more of what was owed, King Lucas began to lose control. Knowing full well that it was impossible for King Lucas to pay off his debts, the other kingdoms began to search for a replacement. King Menethil of the Kingdom of Lordaeron looked to his court, where Lord Edward Perenolde had been extremely popular and respected. A descendent of Gerald Perenolde (the brother of King Nicholas Perenolde,) Lord Gerald and his descendants had abandoned Alterac during the War of Silverpine, as a result they had ben floating from kingdom to kingdom, originally in the Kingdom of Gilneas, they had occupied the various courts of monarchs as respected guests for generations. At the young age of twenty-five, Lord Edward had become a respected figure at court. Although his ancestor originally forsook his house name, recent generations had taken it up again. As a significant portion of the Alteraci debt was owed to the Kingdom of Lordaeron, King Menethil agreed to forgive all debt as did the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, another major creditor, should Lord Edward take the throne, knowing that both a monarch that favored their kingdoms and a stable Alterac would be beneficial to their economies. Thus Lord Edward Perenolde gained significant support from many of the nobles of Alterac and with the backing of Lordaeron, marched into Alterac City demanding that King Lucas abdicate the throne and name Edward the rightful heir. King Lucas did not submit immediately, he denounced Lord Edward as a traitor and a puppet and ordered his head, however Edward's forces which had the support of the common people, quickly overcame those still loyal to the Relative Dynasty. Lord Edward swiftly executed all loyal nobility and advisors and imprisoned King Lucas until he abdicated and named Edward the rightful heir. Thus, Lord Edward Perneolde became King Edward Perenolde I, and ended the Relative Dynasty. Following his abdication, Lucas Perenolde endured a dreadful imprisonment for a fortnight until now King Edward ordered his public execution by beheading in 242 K.A. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Deceased Category:Alteraci History Category:House of Perenolde